Digimon Chaos Prolouge
A life changing adventure like no other is apon us. Our lives as we knew it will have changed due to the trials we have endured on our adventures....now..let us tell you our story. Characters Junior the Hedgehog Gender: Male Partner Type: Dragon Age: 14 Herald of Honor James the Blue Jay Gender: Male Partner Type: Beast Age: 14 Herald of Honesty Crymson the Cat Gender: Female Partner Type: Beast Age: 13 Herald of Heart Ashley Cannis the Dog Gender: Female Partner Type: Machine Age: 15 Herald of Joy Additional Characters Computer Chief (Apallo) Workers (Any More than One User) Rules *Basic general rules that go with every RP: *No godmodding. Everyone is mortal; no gods, no masters. *No ubering. The plot is there for a reason. *No powerplaying. . Give others a chance to fight back. Unless the plot doesnt allow it. *No autohitting/autokilling. Self-explanitory. *Romance is allowed. As for sex, get a goddamn room and don't do it in public. *Just like Sigma's new series, NO Crossover characters need not apply. We're not having another "Sonic X: New Adventure". *There are only 7 Digi-Destined and the 8th will be played by me. Dont ask. *As soon as the 8 Slots are full you can join in but in a contiuing episode. *If one user is unable to edit due to any irl reason then the series will contiue on. When that user returns they must be filled in on the events. *DO NOT Sway the plot away or just join for the sake of character development. So many people have quit RPs, and TPs because of this. *If you wish to enter this series Let Me, SonicStar3000 or MaverickHunterSigma know on our message walls or in the Comments. Summary n the cyber world, the United Mobian Defence Force was looking for a disturbance in the world wide cyber network, and not just that. All around the world there were stories of changes of climate and strange figures were being seen by children and teenagers all across the planet. Meanwhile (Note this will take plot points from Digimon Adventure and Zero Two) a group of young Mobians were on a feild trip to look and observe how the Cyber Mainframe works and to stay near the local town that is near by. The main group of Mobians that this story revolves around wonder off to a big hill that has a legend that says that a portal to another world will open to a choosen few and that they would hold the key for the survival of two worlds. The Main Hero of the group plans to check this legend out to see if its a hoax. But to his, and the group's supprise, several lights shot up from the lake that was under the hill. The lights were little devices of unknown origin and before they could go back to the main group the Mobians were pulled into what looked like a gateway to another world. Prologue Chapter 1: The Field Trip Junior: -sleeping on on desk- Teacher: We will be taking a class trip over to the next town over to the Cyberspace Lab -passes slips to the students- Crymson: (holds the slip with her right hand to look and set it down) Wonder what it will be......? Junior: -sleeping and wakes up to see his slip- heh? Ashley: *At her desk... but due to her inattentiveness, it took her a whole six seconds to realize the slip was there* Huh? Junior: Hummmmmmmmm I guess i'll go if that pretty cat is going. Ashley: *Eyes over her slip, looking around at Junior and Crymson... she had no idea what she just missed* Teacher: Tomarrow you will all will have already packed your belongings and electronics to bring along with you. James: Hmmm... Junior: hey james why not bring your games and stuff with ya so we could ditch the class and go have some fun Ashley: Oh God. Oh God. What do I bring?! *Panics* Teacher: -the bell rings- Ok All of you go homes to you apartments and houses and be here at 07:50 AM